


The Mark

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't Judge, I wanted Ter Stegen, M/M, Marc-André ter Stegen plays for Bayern Munich 'cause why not. I wanted him here for some reason, Marco Reus plays for Bayern Munich, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There will be Ter Stegen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Everyone is born with an identical tattoo in the same location with someone else to solidify their soulmate bond. The chances of Robert Lewandowski and Marco Reus being soulmates should've been impossible.Or;Where Marco finds out Robert is his soulmate and panics, deciding not to tell anyone to preserve a lifelong friendship out of self consciousness.





	

 

He couldn't explain it. It was just that type of feeling that you have about someone that was so different from everyone else. Whenever they hugged, ruffled each other's hair, shook hands, even smiled that knowing smile that was only preserved for each other, it was like everything around them sparked, like little sparklers during the forth of July. And they were best friends- connecting in a way that no one else could. And that's exactly why Marco Reus was put in a horror to see a little infinity tattoo behind Robert Lewandowski's ear. Because they were best friends who had their little handshake and Marco was relieved to have a friend like Robert. There was no reason for him to be suspicious of them being soulmates-because they were friends. That's what they had been, and that's what they always would be.

 

Or at least, that's what Marco thought.

 

The day he finds out goes like this; they had just heard the final whistle that would end their friendly home match against Borussia Mönchengladbach with them wining with three goals compared to the opposing's one. Robert had scored one with Marco scoring another and assisting Thomas to give them the win.

 

Marc greeted his old team with a nostalgic, almost sad smile, hugging all the players tightly. "Good game." The goalie, Christofer, told him kindly, shaking his hand. "Thanks. You too." Marco gave a small smile. The goal keeper was already quick to jump into Marc's arms to give him a big hug. "Miss you, man!" He mutters. 

 

Marco grinned as he watched Marc, a happy feeling settling within him when he felt someone smack him in the back of his head. He scowled, turnin to the culprit only to see Robert grinning with his arms crossed over his sweat-soaked jersey, still breathing heavily as he stood next to Marco, looking out at Ter Stegen. "Who you stalking?" Robert teases slightly, Marco shoved him slightly as Manuel and Mats came walking towards them. "Fuck off, Lewy." 

 

"What an assist!" Mats cheers, hugging Marco tightly. Marco chuckles. "Not as amazing as our goal keeper!" Marco nudged Manuel who rolls his eyes with a proud smile on his face. "Seriously though, man! Do you let anything get passed you?" Robert snorts incredulously. "You saved almost fifteen shots."

 

Manuel shrugged with a grin as they made their way to the tunnels. "Keepers have to be good. It doesn't matter how many you save- in the end, the only one that people remember is the one you miss." 

 

Thomas groaned from in front of them. "Can you not recite your depressing ass quotes?" Mario laughed while Manuel scowled, throwing his wet towel onto Thomas's head. 

 

Marco rolled his eyes with a smile, and in the action, he caught Robert looking at him with a tender look. "What?" Marco asks cautiously, and Robert turns away quickly, averting his gaze. "Nothing."

 

They walked into the locker room, and was strange to see everyone so cheerful suddenly. Bastian stretched, sitting down with a hum. "Can you guys hush I'm talking to my annoying brother." Thiago scolded slightly, putting his call on mute. "You mean Rafa!?" Ter Stegen lit up. "Yes- your crush on him is creepy and gross." Thiago retorted. "Can I talk to him?"

 

"You don't even know Spanish!" 

 

"Wanna bet?" And before Thiago could protest, the phone was snatched out of his hands. Marco rolled his eyes at the pair as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Robert peels his jersey off his sweaty body. Marc ended up bumping into Mario which causes him to accidentally spill his Gatorade all over Manuel. The keeper stood up with furious eyes as he began chasing Mario angrily. "Asshole! Get over here!" He snapped as he ran after the young striker. Marco moves to go sit down on the bench next to Bastian. "It was an accident!" Mario cried out.

 

It was then that Mario bumps into Marco roughly, causing the older player to stumble forward, his cleats slipping on the tile floor as he fell towards Robert. Robert's eyes widened as he went to catch the number eleven but alas, gravity was an enemy as the hard shove caused both of them to go stumbling to the ground messily, Marco landing on Robert as he hit his head on the floor.

 

Robert still had a tight hold on Marco's waist as he turned his head to the side in pain, groaning slightly with eyes squeezed shut. Manuel had put Mario in a headlock. "I'm sorry!" Mario squeaked.

 

"Fuck." Robert grumbled, a slight throb in the back of his head. Marco, uninjured and pressed flush against the other, began to turn to his friend. "Shit- I'm sorry Lewy. Are you oka-" 

 

Marco froze completely, his heart dropping. Because right behind Robert's right ear, in the same exact place and identical to Marco's, was a tiny infinity sign. As soon as Marco looked at it, it flashed a bright blue, and Marco's eyes flashed the same color. Everyone was too focused on Manuel and Mario or Ter and Thiago to notice what was happening. 

 

Marco gasped at the suddenly feeling that burst through him, like a spark of color. His eyes faded back to their wide dazed green eyes and the tattoo stopped glowing. Suddenly, Marco was hyper aware of the body he was on top of. A whimper left him as he felt the hard bare abs and muscle of his best friend. A warm heat stirred deeply with him and his skin tingled at the places it met Robert's bare body. His gaze turned lustful, heat blossoming everywhere as his thighs tightened against Robert's leg. He could feel his face flush with want and need as he stared at the handsome features of the man underneath him. The amount of self control he had to not bend down and suck a mark into his tempting neck was exceeding.

 

"You okay, Marco?" Robert asks gruffly as he rubbed the side of his softly and Marco couldn't believe how the sound of his deep rough voice turned him on this much. Robert's grey eyes snapped up to met Marco's and it's like a switch went off on the German player. Marco pales significantly, stomach dropping as his eyes widen.

 

Robert Lewandowski, his best friend, was his soulmate.

 

He scrambled away from the Polish player, a hand pressed against his own right ear in shock. Robert sits up with a confused scrunch in his eyebrows. "You okay, man?" Marco stared and stared.

 

"No... No, no, no, no, no..." Marco stood up shakily, eyes still never wavering from Robert's who frowned. "Marco?"

 

Marco bumps into Thomas who raises a confused eyebrow, and he feels like he's going to be sick.

 

He panics. He ran quickly to his bag, grabbing it and shoving his items in quickly, not bothering with changing as he made sure his right side wasn't viewable to Robert who stood up.

 

"Marco, what's wrong?" He then asks and a couple players turn to them in curiosity.

 

Marco tried to side step him after throwing on a grey beanie to hide his tattoo, knowing he looked completely ridiculous in his entire kit, cleats and all and then a beanie. Robert stepped into his way, and Marco bumped into his chest. Marco's cheeks burst into flames as he tried not to stare at Robert's toned and defined body.

 

"Dude what's wrong with you?" He asked, concern flashing in his grey, almost blue eyes. Marco let out a shaky breath, unable to meet his gaze.

 

"I-I have to go. I'll see you guys later." And before Robert could stop him, Marco was running out the door quickly.

 

"What's the matter with him?" Mats blinks in confusion.

 

Robert can only stare intently at the door the blonde had escaped from, his gaze worried.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Marco moaned as he jerked himself off in the shower, the hot water grazing down his body. " _Lewy_." He groans softly as he came, panting with his forehead pressed tightly against the rules of the shower wall, breath shakily uneven.

 

He feels disgusted with himself afterwards, his mind taunting him with whispers. Here he was, jacking off while thinking about fucking his best friend with no shame while Robert was probably concerned and worried about how he's doing.

 

He shut the water off angrily, wrenching the shower door open as he stepped out. After drying himself off and changing into a pair of thin dark grey sweats and a white tee shirt, he paced nervously in his living room as he thought about what to do.

 

His phone buzzed and he walked over to where it was on the desk, charging, flipping it over to see the lock screen.

 

**_From: Lewy Lewandowski <3_ **

**_Hey, Marco. Are you okay? You looked kinda sick after the game today._ **

 

Marco flushed, feeling his heart pound as he shoved his face in his hands. "God Robert." He whimpers, walking away from his phone as if it was drenched in poison.

 

He sat on the floor and tapped his foot, staring off into space intently as he thought. He knew nothing about Mates, it never occurred to him to think about it as much. He did know that he wouldn't care, if it was a girl or a boy. The fact that Robert was a guy isn't what's bothering Marco- it's the fact that it's Robert in _general_. 

 

And despite not knowing anything about Soulmates, he was one hundred percent sure that the Polish man was his. But why? What kind of cruelty was that? And it seemed like Robert hadn't realised they were mates yet- which came as a confusion. When and how exactly would he find out? Robert could just be pretending like he's oblivious about it all when he's known Marco as his mate, but Marco knew Robert would never do that. He may not know what kind of reaction Robert would have to finding out, but he knew that Robert would _never_ lie and pretend to not know about it. No matter how awkward and horrific it would be, Marco knew that if Robert found out, that  he would come to Marco head on and tell him- because that's just the type of honest and firm person Robert is.

 

He's not a coward like Marco who runs first chance he gets. 

 

Marco groans, pulling his laptop out as he begins doing research, printing things out and pulling out old books about Soulmates that his sister had left, until his entire living room looked like it should be in a library.

 

Scattered books and papers decorated his coffee table and floor, pictures and graphs. He browsed through his patio while reading an open book as well. He mumbled the words to himself as he read intently.

 

"A pair will feel a great connection even before the knowledge of Mates. A bond much different to another that a person would feel towards family or close friends. When first sight of The Mark, a mate's eyes and the tattoo will flash a bright color to transmit neurologically that a mate has been located. If, for any possible reason, a mate chooses not to tell the other of a shared bond, then the latter will not be aware of it until viewing the former's Mark. It is, however, important to note that no knowledge on the bond doesn't stop the oblivious mate from noticing a change in atmosphere when a mate appears. If one person views a mark and refuses to tell the other of it, the other will still feel the same heightened emotions and pull the other does. They will be aware of the other's features and qualities that they hadn't noticed before and feel a pull they wouldn't have felt before A Mark Viewing. It's also crucial to understand that the more one pushes away, the closer the other will want to be. It won't matter if one mate doesn't know about the mating, as soon as one or the other sees a similar Mark, a subconscious connection will be made. The two will be able to, after a certain amount of time, feel each other's emotions. With all this said, let us go over reasons why it wouldn't be healthy to conceal knowledge of Soulmates- bitch you thought." Marco snorts, not reading that section.

 

He shut his laptop and closed his book as he leaned his head back on the couch staring at the ceiling. It was then when he felt a surge of emotion run through him and let out a gasp. It was a feeling of worry and concern that wasn't his. It was Robert. Marco whimpered at it. It was like he could feel the other man right  in the back of his mind, barely there. Marco pulled his phone off the charger.

 

**_To: Lewy Lewandowski <3_ **

**_Yeah, I'm good. I was just taking a shower. Anyways, I'm going to bed, night Robert._ **

 

He barely even blinked before there was a reply, a surge of relief coming from Robert.

 

**_From: Lewy Lewandowski <3_ **

**_Oh, okay. Sorry, just a little worried about you. I'll let you sleep. Night Mar. xoxoxo_ **

 

"Fuck you Lewy. And your hugs and kisses." Marco groaned, flushing a dark red when he saw it.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Marco had figured out a slight solution to his problem. 

 

The beanie.

 

It would conceal his tattoo long enough for him to think about what to do. He shouldn't have been so paranoid about Robert seeing it anyway, considering the fact it took him almost ten fucking years to realise Robert had it and Robert hadn't seen his either. But he wasn't going to risk anything.

 

He also figured that he would avoid the other as much as possible, snorting at the irony of it all. Was he really running away from his friendship to save his friendship? It sounded stupid, but it was logical to Marco.

 

He walked into the dressing room nervously, eyeing Robert. He hadn't even said anything, but it was like Robert could almost feel him here, because he turned to Marco with flushed cheeks and a grin. Marco felt a rush of happiness surge form his other half's mind.

 

"Mar!" Robert went to hug him, but Marco ducked to the other side quickly, laughing awkwardly. Robert blinked in confusion.

 

"I'm late." Marco told him, and Robert frowned. He walked quickly to his bench to avoid further interrogation. He changed into his training gear, keeping his beanie on as he tied the laces of his cleats. "Come on guys." Pep knocked on the door as the guys began shuffling out, his eyes landing on Marco who stood up. "Reus get rid of the beanie. You know dress code." 

 

Marco pales, freezing. "I-I'm cold!" He lies. "I took a shower today and my hair is still wet. You don't want me to catch a cold, right?" Robert turned to him with a suspicious look. "But you told me you took a shower last night." 

 

Marco blinks nervously, shuffling when eyes turned to him. "Yeah, well- I took two showers!" He snaps. Pep rolls his eyes. He threw a black Bayern Munich beanie at him. "Put that on then." Marco quickly exchanged the hats, throwing his other on in his locker before running after the others into the pitch.

 

It happened during the practice match, Marco was given the ball and he was dribbling towards the other side when Robert came out of no where and tackled him roughly despite not even being a defender. Marco fell on his back with a groan, Robert falling on top of him. It wasn't anything serious, but Marco still scowled at Robert. But when his eyes met the Polish man's his heart began beating faster. He was staring intently at Marco, his grey eyes holding some type of sensual gaze, almost lustful. "Sorry." Robert said huskily, not making any movement to get up, his hands sliding from Marco's waist down to his bare thigh and Marco's skin tingled with warmth and sparks.

 

Marco whined, akin to a kitten, eyes shutting as there was a stir in his belly as he felt how turned on Robert was through their bond.

 

"What was that, Lewy?" Mario snorted in disbelief, snapping them both out of their trance. Robert blinked, standing up slowly as he got off Marco, confusion on his face. "I-..." he looked down at Marco with a wary look, staring at the blonde who laid on the cold grass, pale cheeks turning apple red, green eyes staring at Robert. "Sorry." He says weakly, offering a hand to Marco who denied it, getting up on his own shakily.

 

This was going to be a lot more harder than he thought.

 

"You two have been acting weird lately." Thomas mutters as they begin running drills, staring at the two weirdly.

 

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Robert mumbles back, running a hand through his hair tiredly. Marco feels bad- because he knows exactly what's happening, but he's too much of a little bitch to give Robert even the little decency of knowing why he's feeling the way he is. 

 

He stays away from Robert as much as he can, but Robert continues to stare, his gaze hot on Marco's skin.

 

When they walk into the locker room, Mats gives Marco a tight hug. "Onwards!" He cheers. Robert let's out a low growl and everyone turns to him in surprise, but he's glaring at Mats. "Why don't you fuck off?" He hisses, and Marco is hit with a strong emotion of jealousy from the former.

 

"Woah! Robert, what the hell man?" Manuel gaped at him, and Robert snaps out of it again, a confused look clouding his eyes once again. "I'm sorry- I don't know where that came from." He whispers. Thomas stares at him. "I think you should go home Robert." 

 

Robert doesn't answer, sitting down on the bench with a frustrated look on his face. Marco almost whines in pain for him.

 

Robert's eyes landed on the blonde, and he stared. "Marco." He called and Marco jumped with a squeak. 

 

"Y-Yeah?" He asks hesitantly, not moving to walk towards him or even turn to look at him as he took his training jersey off. Robert bit his lip, eyes wavering over the strong pale back muscles of the German player, wanting to walk over and suck bright red marks on it. There was something seriously wrong with him.

 

"I-" he faltered. "Am I sick?" Marco turns to peek a look at him as he shoved a red hoodie on. "Y-You don't look sick to me." He mutters. "I think you might need some sleep." 

 

Robert frowns, standing up and walking towards the blonde. He had barely grazed his fingers over the skin of Marco's neck when the latter jumped away from him as if he had been burned, cheeks flushing. Why did he look so delicious? Robert stared at Marco, feeling a heat spurge through him. 

 

"I-I gotta go." He says quickly, grabbing his bag and once again running out the door before Robert could say anything.

 

"Yup, there's something seriously off with the both off you." Thomas snorts, and Robert turns to him with a confused look. "What do you mean? Marco seems fine."

 

Thomas gave him his best _are you kidding me_ look. "He's been avoiding you like you're the only chocolate chip cookie in the cookie jar and he'll get in trouble if he takes it despite how badly he wants it."

 

Robert heats up with a frown. "No he hasn't."

 

"Seriously? You've been finding weird excuses and have been trying to touch him all day and he's been trying to get away from you. Plus he's actin good suspicious- like he knows something we don't." Thomas frowned in thought.

 

"Do you think he's transfering?" Mario asked curiously and Robert turned to him with the most dark glare, causing Mario to pale.

 

"He is _not_ transferring. If you say something like that again, I'll castrate you." He growls. "He's staying right here with me- us. With us." 

 

"I-I'm just saying, Lewy." Mario laughs nervously. "It would explain why he's avoiding you and why he's been acting weird." 

 

Robert changes his clothes quickly, storming out of the dressing room angrily, the door slamming behind him thunderously causing the other players to wince. "You never know when to shut your stupid mouth, do ya?" Manuel puts Mario in a headlock once again.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"A mates bond grows over time. The more time spent with the other, the harder it is to be a part. Jealousy is common with Mates, especially one's that aren't already together in the forms of a relationship-" Marco was laying on the couch as he muttered the words from the book out loud when there was a frantic knock at his door.

 

"Coming!" Marco said distractedly, eyes still on the book as he walked towards the door, thinking maybe it was one of his guards to give him a report. "Yeah?" Marco opens the door, eyes still staring in the book. "Are you transferring?" Robert's voice was hard above him, causing Marco to snap up quickly, eyes wide as he stumbled slightly, book slipping from his hands and about to fall on the floor but he grabbed it before it could. The Polish man was drenched head to toe because of the rain that poured relentlessly down from the sky, hair pulled back and out of his face.

 

"Robert?" Marco stared at him in surprise. "D-Did you walk here?" Robert didn't answer him, didn't make a move to enter the house. 

 

"Are you transferring?" He repeated with a taunt look on his face. "Transferring?" He stared at him in confusion. "Who told you I was transferring?"

 

"Answer the question. Are you?" 

 

"First come in, you're going to get sick-" Marco began with concern but Robert stopped him.

 

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" He shouts, his voice booming over the rain and echoing through the empty house, causing Marco to jump in fright, a shocked look on his face.

 

"N-No. No." Marco flinches. "I'm not. I'm not transferring Robert." The man was still tense, and Marco dragged him in by the arm, rushing to wrap him with a towel. "You're going to get a cold." Marco mutters, wrapping him tightly. Robert didn't look mad anymore, only tired. He looks over at his living room and blinks in surprise. "Why is your house such a mess?" Before Marco could stop him, he had picked a couple books and papers up. 

 

"Soulmates; First Edition For Dummies." He read out loud, grey eyes looking at a flushing Marco curiously. "How to block subconscious bonds with Soulmates." He read another, frowning in confusion. "Side effects for a Mate bond? Marco, why are you looking at this stuff?" Robert turned to him with a confused look on his face. 

 

"Go take a shower, Robert." Marco snatched the books and papers out of his hands. "But why are you looking at all of this?"

 

"I was cleaning out my shelves." He lied. "My sister left a lot of bull shit Soulmate books. I was texting her on which one's she wanted to keep and which ones I could throw away." Part of it was true. His sister is the one that left the books.

 

Robert hesitated, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Okay..." 

 

Marco handed him some extra clothes he thought would fit him. "You can shower in there. The clothes might be a bit tight but you'll be fine." Marco told him. "Thanks Mar."

 

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Marco panicked, running to the living room as he began to shove the papers in random books, shoving them in shelves and clearing his search history on his phone and laptop. Paranoia always hit him the hardest he thought, shoving his grey beanie back on. He should make Robert leave- the closer the two of them got with this bond, the more they'd cling to each other and the more likely it would be that Robert would find out.

 

He made a cup of tea for himself and Robert when he heard the shower turn off. The door opened and the soft padding of feet against wood was heard as Marco poured the boiling water into two mugs with honey and a tea bag.

 

"Tea?" Robert lit up, and Marco smiles slightly, handing him a cup as they sat down on the couch, Marco sitting as far as possible from the other. "Hey- were you always wearing that beanie?" Robert narrows his eyes slightly. Marco freezes. "Yeah."

 

"I could've sworn you weren't when I-" Marco cuts him off. "Let's watch something!"

 

Robert eyes him curiously as he sips his tea, but Marco ignores him, turning the tv on to an El Clasico match. It had just ended with a tie and they sat in silence as they watched the players greet each other. "I think they're mates." Robert blurts out suddenly. Marco turns to him with confusion. "What?"

 

"Messi and Ronaldo." Robert smiles a small knowing smile. "How did you come to that conclusion?" Marco snorted. "I can just feel it. It's not weird you know. For players to mate with each other. Look at Ramos and Casillas." Robert defends. "That's different." Marco mutters, sipping his tea as he watched the Barcelona players hug each other. "How so?" Robert rose eyebrow.

 

"Beacause!" He chuckled. "Messi and Ronaldo are complete opposites. They act like everything is a game between one another where one of them is going to end up losing at some point. Ramos and Casillas were best friends way before they found out they were Mates. It was natural for them. Falling in love wasn't hard."

 

"Friends like us?" Robert breaths slightly, eyes not leaving Marco who froze. "Imagine us being mates-" Robert began with a chuckle, causing Marco to flinch as he stood up quickly. "Oh would you look at the time! I think it's time to go to sleep. You can sleepover if you want. Guest room is on the left, bye." Marco rushes out, putting his cup in the sink before practically running to his room. Tears ran freely down his face. Robert thought of them together as a joke- there was no way he was going to let him find out. He couldn't risk a friendship that took years to build over a romantic relationship that would never work.

 

He slept with the door locked.

 

Robert felt pain that wasn't his, and it made him whimper all night, wondering what the hell it was.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"He's been ignoring me for weeks and he's always wearing that fucking beanie." Robert mutters angrily as they sat in Atletico's guest locker room. "We're about to play against Atletico in a championship final, and this is what you're worrying about right now?" Thomas snorts. 

 

Marco ignores Robert completely, doesn't sit next to him in the buses or the planes anymore like he used to. Three weeks had passed when they made it to the finals of the Champion's League and Robert was getting annoyed with Marco now. On the pitch, nothing changed. They still celebrated and did amazing together. But off the pitch, it was like someone turned a light switch off inside Marco- he was cold and distant to Robert and Robert only.

 

"I've given him three weeks. Three weeks to figure out what his problem is and give him space but he's acting like he doesn't even know me. He doesn't call me Lewy anymore, he rarely ever replies to my texts and when he does they're short and blunt. We don't hang out anymore and he barely talks to me at practice or in the locker room." Robert grumbles tying his cleats. "I don't even know what I did! Am I missing something?" Robert asks him in anger. "Not that I know of." Thomas replies.

 

"And I keep going crazy- it's like the only thing I can think about for the passed month and half is Marco!"

 

Thomas gave him a weary look. "What do you mean?"

 

"Literally anything and everything I do or see or hear reminds me of something doing with him. And then I can't get him out of my head. He's here and at the same time he's not." Robert mutters tiredly. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

 

Mats listened in carefully. He pulled out a key. "Here." He handed it to him. "What's this for?" He looked at him in confusion.

 

Mats ruffles Robert's hair slightly. "A key to our hotel room. We're leaving for international break a couple days after this match and you guys aren't going to see each other for a couple months since you're going to Poland straight from Madrid. Talk to him. Get this sorted out before you guys leave. He isn't acting like himself either." Robert gives him a small smile. "But right now, we need you to focus on this match." Robert nods, putting the key in his coat pocket.

 

He would talk about their breaking friendship with Marco after they won.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Robert scored the winning goal with Marco's assist. They were on the eighty seven minute when Marco passes to him and he scored a volley. The Bayern Munich fans roared loudly over the Atletico fans as Marco jumped onto Robert who laid on the floor. "We did it!" He shouted, hugging Robert tightly while Robert's hands held his cheeks. He missed this. He missed Marco.

 

 "I missed you." Robert told him breathlessly, holding his face close to his, not caring where they were. Marco hugged him tightly, shoving his face into his neck as the other players jumped on them.

 

"Missed you too, Lewy." He mumbled.

 

Later, after the whistle blew to end the game, Marco hugged Robert tightly as they went up get their medals and trophy. And then it happened. They walked down the steps, about to go take photos when a news reporter stopped both him and Robert.

 

"Lewandowski, how does it feel to score the winning goal?" He asked, camera pointed towards them. Marco gave Robert a small grin. "I'm only as good as my team is." Was what he replied with. "Come on, losers! We're taking photos!" Mario squirted water onto Marco. "Mario!" He groaned, turning to tell off the younger German when he heard a loud gasp from both the news reporter and Robert.

 

Mario froze, moth dropping open as his eyes widened. "Holy shit!" He shouted. "What?" Marco asked, concerned as he turned to Robert. What he saw made his heart stop.

 

Robert's eyes were glowing the same bright blue that Marco's did, and so was Marco's tattoo. Marco's eyes widened in horror, hand slapping over the infinity tattoo Robert was staring at quickly, as if t could take back what had just happened. "Caught live, Marco Reus and Robert Lewandowski- yet another Soulmate bond in the footballing community!" The shocked reporter says quickly, and suddenly there are cameras flashing all over their faces. Robert's eyes faded back into their natural grey. They were filled with shock and disbelief. "Marco-" he reached out to grab him, but Marco was quicker than that. 

 

Marco backed out quickly. This couldn't happen. "Marco and Lewy are mates!" Mario shrieks as Mats stares in shock while Thomas faints into a frozen Manuel's arms.

 

"Marco!" Robert now called angrily, trying to shove past the reporters. "Don't you dare run!"

 

Too late. After all, Marco was still a cowered by heart. He turned, running the fastest he's ever ran, pushing past everyone as his cleats pounded on the grass, fans cheering at the revelation, chanting Marco to turn back to Robert. "MARCO!"

 

He stumbled down the hallway. "Are you okay, Reus?" A confused Antoine Griezmann asked him. "Keep Robert away from me! Please!" He cried out as he pushed past him, running into the locker room as he threw his clothes off. He shoved on his black sweater and grey joggers quickly, slipping into his black Nikes as he grabbed his bag. When he ran out of the dressing room, he could see down the tunnel that Robert was still half way on the pitch, running after him. He ran faster.

 

"MARCO STOP!" He shouted, trying to go after him. Marco shoved past workers as he ran. Robert stopped, going into the locker room for a minute as Marco ran out of the stadium towards a cab. "Reus! Reus! How does it feel to be Lewandowski's soulmate!?" A reporter asked as he passed by her in a rush. "Reus! Why are you running from your mate?" Another asked as he tried to stop the cab. "Reus! How will this change your friendship with Mr. Lewan-" 

 

He slammed the door to the cab shut. "Drive to De Inna Madrid! Quickly! This is a matter of life and death, and right now, if you don't step on that gas pedal we'll both be murdered by a very angry Polish man! They're not as nice as everyone thinks!" Marco snapped at the driver who didn't need to be told twice, driving off quickly towards the hotel.

 

Robert ran out, and brightly lit cameras were flashing in his face once again. "Lewandowski! How does it feel to be mated to Marco Reus!?"

 

"Lewandowski, how will this change in relationship affect your on field performance?" 

 

"Lewandowski, are you heartbroken that you'll have to leave your soulmate so soon for international break after just finding out who it is?"

 

"Lewandowski, does Marco Reus not want you? Is that the reason for his sudden quick departure?"

 

He wants to punch the last reporter in the throat. 

 

He gets into a cab. "Take me to De Inna Madrid. Quickly." He demands and the driver takes off.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Marco practically ran down the hallway to his room, putting the keys in shakily as he opened the door. He was leaving. Now. Robert would go to Poland in a couple of days, but he was going back to Germany now. He would spend the next two months thinking about what he was going to do when Robert came back to Germany. But for now, he needed to focus on getting out of here as soon as possible.

 

He could feel Robert's emotions in the back of his head. He was angry and hurt. Marco didnt think he could deal with Robert yelling at him and breaking their friendship in a snap. 

 

He stuffed his duffle bag quickly, throwing his key on the desk along with a note to Mats that was explaining how he was leaving early. He pulled out his phone quickly as he jogged back to the door. He was about to book a flight to Germany that was about to take off in fifteen minutes when he bumped into a warm hard chest. He stumbled back, but a hand grabbed him, pulling him back until he was flush against him as his phone and duffle bag dropped to the floor with a thump. Marco could feel the sparks and heat blooming in him as he gripped him tighter.

 

"Leaving so soon, Marco?" Robert's voice is low and dark, a calming threat in it. "Don't you want to celebrate? We just won the champions league." He mocks.

 

Marco moved to get passed him, but Robert slammed the door shut, throwing the key Mats gave him across the room. "Come on- let's _celebrate_." He says sarcastically, grabbing Marco and slamming him roughly into the wall.

 

"Robert- get off me." Marco tries to say with confidence but it comes out shaky.

 

"Why?" He presses himself flush against him. "Let's _talk_. Remember when we used to do that, Marco? _Talk_?" Robert hisses coldly, looking pissed off.

 

"I don't want to talk." Marco whimpered. "I do!" Robert snaps, grey eyes glaring st Marco.

 

He picked the German player up by the waist, throwing him onto the bed roughly.

 

He crawled on top of him, holding him there. "You knew this entire time, didn't you?" Robert chuckles bitterly. "I don't know anything." Marco shuts his eyes.

 

"You knew." Robert ran a hand over his stomach. 

 

"You're not suppose to love me! This is a mistake." Marco struggles to pull out. 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Robert snaps. "Who the hell do you think you are to dictate who I fall in love with? Even I don't get to choose who I fall in love with! It just happens! Fuck you Marco, honestly."

 

"I don't want you!" Marco cries, and Robert clenches his jaw. "It's too bad that I want you."

 

"How long?" Robert then asks. Marco looks away. "Marco." He demands. "Two months. After Mario bumped into me that one day and I fell on you- I saw yours then."

 

"Jesus Christ, Marco." Robert shuts his eyes. "And those books that one day? You were actually looking for information. And the hats? You were trying to hide the mark from me. You were trying to hide the fact that we're soulmates from me?" Robert looks angry. "You really don't want me?"

 

"You didn't want me! I wasn't going to risk my friendship with you over some stupid tattoo!" Marco shouts.

 

"Some friendship, right!? Some friendship! Some friendship where you couldn't even come talk to me! Is that a friendship? Where you don't trust me enough to understand you?"

 

Marco shoves him by the chest, but Robert doesn't move. "GET OFF ME!"

 

"You're mine." Robert growls at him, completely livid. "Not even you can take yourself away from me, do you understand?"

 

Before Marco could shout at him more, Robert bent down quickly catching his lips in a harsh kiss. Marco moaned loudly, months of frustration pouring out. 

 

Robert wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, pulling him up until he was against him tightly. His lips left Marco's, moving down to the back of his ear where he kissed their bond tattoo. Marco whimpered. "Lewy- please.." Marco gasps for air, skin flushing a deep red as Robert moves down his neck, sucking a harsh love bite into his collar bone. "I love you." Robert tells him weakly, leaning up and pressing his mouth back against Marco's. 

 

Later, even after all their clothes are gone and Robert is deep within him, he doesn't stop murmuring his love for the German player who could only moan it back.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"Ew!" Mario cried, covering his eyes the minute he saw the two. "Bro I told you. Where's my money?" Manuel demands from Thomas, holding his hand out. "Fuck, you couldn't keep it in your pants for at least a day, Lewy?" Thomas scowls, pulling his wallet out before slapping a hundred in the smirking keeper's hand. 

 

Marco tried to ignore them, shoving his face even further in Robert's shoulder as he breathed softly. "Morning, Mar." Robert's groggy voice mutters to him, pressing a kiss in his matted hair. "Morning Lewy." Marco mumbles back, biting into his bare shoulder slightly, causing a rumble to build in Robert's chest. "Careful. I might just take you into the shower and show you part two."

 

"Disgusting!" Mats called out while Thomas made gagging sounds. 

 

"Get out!" Robert shoots back.

 

"This is my room too." Mats replied with a snort. 

 

"You're switching with me. Have fun with Mario!" Robert smirks.

 

Mats makes a groaning sound. While Mario cheers.  

 

"Love you infinitely." Marcos tells him, hugging his neck tightly.

 

"That's so cheesy." Robert chuckles, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on his swollen lips. "But love you infinitely too."


End file.
